It begins again
by jess34566
Summary: Not being able to see your best friend for a week, isn't that easy. but not being able to see your best friend for a year partly impossible, but Austin survived through it. But when ally's back in town will the two admit there feelings for each other or will they continue being best friends. p.s this is my first story for no hate please... :) ... review if i should continue! :) xox
1. I missed you

Austins p.o.v

Hi my name is Austin, I'm 16 years old and turning 17 tomorrow. I'm the most popular person in school and the captain of the football team. But I really love music it's my passion, my best friends are Dez, Dallas and Trent. I go to Marino high school, and I'm single, but for my birthday tomorrow I really want my old best friend back I really did have a massive crush on her, her names Ally Dawson. She the most prettiest funniest and sweetest person you would ever meet and she also loves music. Sadly she moved out of town and I haven't seen in the past year, our parents use to be really good friends. But we lost contact. I've been waiting a year for her to come back we haven't talked for like 8 months. We video chatted for a while but we lost contact because she got rid of video chat, I did have her number but she changed it. Well better go have breakfast

Mum: good morning, did you have a nice sleep

Austin: yeah it was okay, i guess

Mum stared at me for like 5 seconds. She always tends to know when I'm upset maybe it's because she's a good mum or really nosey

Mum: whats the matter

Austin: Nothing, i just... I just really want to see ally for my birthday, its been so long and i really miss her

Mum: Well tomorrow is a mystery, never know what could happen

Austin: Well I'm going to the mall, cya

Mum: Wait, Austin I'm going to work soon so if you come back and I'm gone, don't freak out

Austin: Alright than, cya

I walked to the mall since its like only five minutes away. Its half past ten so I should see some of my friends here. I walked up to mini's and see dez and Dallas wave at me so i go and sit with them.

Dallas: Hey man, what's up

Austin: The sky

Dez: What's the matter

Really? Again? I really need to learn how to hide emotions

Austin: Well, its my birthday tomorrow as yous should already know and there's something i really want, well someone i really want but i doubt she is going to come

Dallas: Listen man, we know you miss ally a lot, but you shouldn't keep thinking about it, come on its your birthday tomorrow you should be excited

Austin: Thanks but i wait how did you know it was ally

Dez: Come on dude, we all know you miss her, you have wanted to see her for the last year, but do you really think shes gonna come back to Miami?

Austin: I hope she does, but can we just change the subject

Dez: Alright, hey a new shop just opened up do you want to go check it out

Dallas: its a music shop austin, you should love it

I just nod, so we all stand up and try find the music store, we walked for a bit and than we found a sign that said sonic boom on it, wait a minute that sounds like the name ally wanted to name her dads music store.

*flashback*

Austin: When is your dad opening his new music store

Ally: When he figures out a name, i wanted to call it sonic boom but dad wanted to call it something else, he also said when he has enough money he would build another music store and name it sonic boom

Austin: cool, how did you come up with that name

Ally: I don't know it just sounds cool i guess

*end of flashback*

Only if..

Ally's p.o.v

Ally: here's your change, have a nice day

I can't believe that I only just moved back her and dad's already making me work at sonic boom the second day I get back, its been so long since I've been here. I hope Austin still remembers me, I've really missed him I had a crush on him but never told anyone but Trish because she was my best friend but we lost contact about 8 months ago, I'm too scared to go see anyone yet though, what if they hate me for moving, I didn't want to. I just couldn't handle it since my mum died and all the memories here and I just couldn't cope. But I'm back now and that's all that matters, i finally got my music shop, and I hopefully get to see Austin and Trish. Haha that's funny because there's a girl out side that looks exactly like Trish but older and than she looks at me like I was chocolate or something her eyes widen.

Trish: ALLY IS THAT YOU!?

Ally: TRISH!

I jumped over the counter and gave her I big hug.

Trish: Oh my god, I've missed you so much its been so long, when did you move back here

Ally: I only moved back yesterday and I finally got my music store as you can see

I twirled around showing the store to Trish

Trish: Nice, so have you talked to Austin yet

Ally: No I haven't got the chance to and what if he hates me for moving away I couldn't handle that

Trish: Oh shut up, I seriously doubt he hates you, he didn't shut up about you from Dez point of view

Ally: So I see you two are now friends

Trish: I guess, well I have to go get fired from my job so we can hang out more, cya ally

Ally: Cya Trish

I hope Trish was right, hopefully Austin doesn't hate me.

Austin's p.o.v

I walked into sonic boom seeing a beautiful brunette at the counter writing in a book.. Hold on a second that's...

Austin: ALLY!

Ally: AUSTIN!

She ran up to me so I picked her up and span her around I was so happy to see her. I just couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Austin: ally I've missed you so much when did you move back here?

Ally: I've missed you so much to and I only moved back here yesterday.

I hugged her again tightly, I didnt want to let go. She could try escape all she wants but I'm not letting go. But Dez is tapping my shoulder so I should let go.

Dez: ally is that you?

Ally: yes it sure is

Dez hugged ally, he was excited to see her to I guess.

Dez: Austin must be so happy he hasn't shut up about you in the last year. He really did miss you.

Austin: hey! I didn't talk about her all the time

Dez: sure you didn't Austin sure

Ally: so Austin tomorrow your finally 17!

Austin: holy crap I cant believe you remembered!

Ally: how could I forget my best friends birthday. So what do you want for your birthday

Dez: he wants you

Oh my god I cant believe dez just said that..

Ally: aww that's cute

Austin: what he means is i really wanted to see my best friend again

Ally: I prefer what dez said

Holy shit did she actually just say that!

Austin: ally there's something i really need to tell you...

Ally: yeah me to accept I have 2 things

Austin: Well when we where 15 I liked you a lot and I think I still do

I could tell ally was shocked because her eyes were wide open and her mouth dropped, and than she smiled

Ally: Austin I finally got over my stage fright

Austin: ally that's amazing I'm so proud of you!

I hugged her really tight again

Dez: are you to finished?

Austin: ummmm

Ally: yeahhhhhhh

Austin: so I see you finally got your music store

Ally: yeah, I love it and I also have a practice room up those stairs but it has stuff everywhere so we cant go in there

I wonder where dallas went, oh there he is never mind

Dallas: ALLY! What are you doing here..

Well that was rude

Ally: what do you mean i moved back here Dallas?

Dallas: no in a good way not bad

Ally: ohh well i moved back because dad said I could get my music store and I hated where we moved to

Dez: guys I have to go I have to feed my turtle..

Ally and Austin and Dallas: bye

Dallas: shit, I have to go to I'm gonna be late for work, bye.

Austin and ally: cya

Austin: so what are you doing after work

Ally: probably nothing

Austin: well would you like to go out to dinner with me

Ally: austin monica moon, are you asking me on a date

Austin: why yes i am allyyyy i dont know your middle name dawson

Ally: i accept. And i am never telling you my middle name

Austin: so what was the second thing you wanted to tell me

ally: well, I liked you when we were 15 to and im positive I still do


	2. not you

Chapter 2

Ally p.o.v

So I close the shop in about 10 minutes and after I have a date with Austin kind of sudden but who gives a crap I just got back after not seeing him for 1 year.. I'm really happy he liked me not sure if he still does maybe. Maybe i should call him we did exchange numbers before he left to get ready.

*on the phone*

Austin: hello?

Ally: hey Austin, its ally

Austin: hey ally, what's up?

Ally: what's going on tonight

Austin: well when you finish work, I could pick you up drive you home, you can get ready and than we can go out?

Ally: no ill just walk home, but what time will you pick me up from my house?

Austin: okay so its 6:25. Ill pick you up at 7:30.

Ally: alright see you than, bye.

Austin: bye

I'm actually kind of nervous. I guess I can close up there shop early no body is coming early so I hope dad don't mind. I hope Austin does still like me maybe we can be more than best friends.. I wish

Austin's p.o.v

I'm really excited for my date tonight. It's been so long since I've seen Ally and I have planned this out since I first saw her today. I hope I don't do something stupid I want to ask her if she will be my girl friend I still do like her but I don't know to lose our friend ship. Well it's 7 o'clock so I better go get ready to pick Ally up I'm taking her to a really nice restaurant because its not to far away its in the mall.

*20 minutes later*

Well I am on my way to pick Ally up I'm kind of nervous now because this is our first date and I don't want to ruin anything. I'm a bit early but oh well I go and knock on her door I think it is only her home because there is no other cars out the front. She answers the door... wow just wow she looks amazing she is wearing a short red dress. And her hair is curled she looks stunning.

Austin: woah!... You look beautiful

Ally: thanks Austin

Austin: would you like to go now

Ally: I sure would.

Austin: well lets go than

I grab her hand and we walk to the car..

*way to restaurant*

Ally: so where are we going?

Austin: its a surprise Ally: oh come on?! You know I hate surprises

She gave me a puppy dog face but she looked so cute... Grr shy does she have to make it difficult.

Austin: we are going to a restaurant

Ally: how did you book reservations so quick?

Austin: Dez knows a guy

There's about 5 minutes silence I think ally is just enjoying the moment because she is looking out the window and she seems so happy. I'm so glad she is back it feels like its been forever since I seen her.

I grab her hand and hold it, gladly she didn't pull away she just turned around and smiled.

Austin: I really did miss you ally

Ally: I really missed you.

I would kiss her right now but I'm driving. We pull into the restaurant and we walk inside and go up to the main desk, the place likes amazing its a musical restaurant, the waiters sing the costumers the menu.

Austin: reservation for moon?

Waiter: follow me ill take you to you to your table.

We followed the waited across the room to a private area for two people, it was really romantic, there were hearts on the walls and treble clefs. It was the perfect spot for me and ally.

Austin: so what do you think? Nice isn't it!

Ally: its freaking amazing!

Austin: I know. Ally: how long has this been here?

Austin: about 5 months.

Ally: so its fairly new

Austin: yeah, do you want something to drink.

Ally: yes please

Just than i waiter walks in wait a minute is that cassi...

Cassidy: OH MY GOD! Hey austin what are you doiinnnggg who's that

She looked at ally with a dirty face like she wanted to hit her or something

Austin: thats ally, my best friend, the one you teased for being smarter than you

Cassidy: no i teased her because shes a nerd

Austin: so smarter than you?

Cassidy: she isn't smarter than me

Austin: no, everyone is

Cassidy: hey! So what are you doing here with her anyway

Austin: we are on a date so kindly piss off

Cassidy: but I'm your waiter for tonight

Austin: fine! Can i please have 1 cup of coke and ally what do you want?

Ally: same as you

Cassidy: so 1 coke for austy and 1 coke for dorkson got it

She walked out of the room all perky, I swear if i was a girl i would have bashed her. I looked at ally who looked really hurt from Cassidy's insult.

Austin: don't worry about her ally, she's just jealous.

Ally: thanks Austin

We kept staring into each others eyes and than cassidy walked in a pretend to trip and spilled coke all over ally, ally stood up and ran out of the shop tearing up.

Austin: look what you done you bitch.

Cassidy: don't call me a bitch.

Austin: just did, bitch

I ran out of the store looking for ally, god Cassidy is a bitch why would she do that to ally its like she was jealous or something. Than Cassidy ran out of the store.

Cassidy: look Austin I'm really sorry i just..

She looks behind me than i go to turn around but she spins me around really fast and slams here lips. I push her away and i look at her with a smirk on her face. I heard footsteps behind me and i see ally, crying, than she runs off

Austin: what the hell Cassidy

Cassidy: obviously you two weren't meant to be together

Austin: you only kissed me because she was there didn't you

Cassidy: maybe

Austin: thanks a lot cassidy.

I ran off and she just stood there laughing but just before I turned the corner

Austin: BY THE WAY YOUR A BAD KISSER AND YOUR BREATH ALMOST KILLED ME!

Cassidy just stood there angrily, as i went around the corner I saw ally walking down the path I ran up to her and turned her around.

Austin: ally I swear there is nothing between me and cassidy, she only kissed me because she wanted to hurt you

Ally: well she done a bloody good job, my dress is ruined because of that whore

Austin: you still look beautiful

Ally: thanks Austin

I hugged her tightly, she hugged back. We let go after about 5 minutes I just wanted to comfort her because I really do care about her and I do like her a lot almost love.

Austin: ally I really do like you. Like my than as a friend and I would never do anything like that to you.

She smiled at me I was still hold her and than I started leaning in and she did too...

Too be continued.


	3. I Don't Remember

Ally p.o.v

We started leaning in, and than i closed my eyes and we were kissing wow, me and austin are kissing, i pulled away and smiled at him

Austin: ally i love...

I felt something hit me across the face, really hard, now im laying on the ground in pain wondering what happened, i can hear yelling but i cant understand what there saying. Soon after i black out. I try and open my eyes but i cant, im laying in a bed and i can hear people talking.

Stranger 1: is she gonna be okay!

Stranger 2: she is going to be fine but she needs to stay here for a few days because of her concussion. She must of got hit pretty hard.

Stranger 1: she got hit over the head with a metal pole.

Stranger 2: so what is your name if your going to be staying here?

Stranger 1: Austin moon.

Stranger 2: alright, if she wakes ups go to the front office and ask for Dr. Hope if you need me. Austin: thanks sur

So Austin's here with me, wow I wonder how I got here. All I can remember was kissing Austin. WAIT A MINUTE I KISSED AUSTIN. I try open my eyes but I cant but I hear Austin say something

Austin: hey ally, if you can hear me I'm sorry about last night it went wrong. I should have known Cassidy would be there, she has liked me for a while, she has been bothering but her blonde hair will never compare to your beautiful brown hair, her blonde could never beat your stunning chocolate brown eyes and her looks will never beat how beautiful you are.

I try and open my eyes but it actually works I turn to Austin who is sitting next to me with his face in his hands.

Ally: austin its okay

I could barely speak, i had to whisper but he heard me

Austin: oh my god your awake are you okay?

Ally: im fine, i heard everything you said

Austin: really?

Ally: thank you but austin i only just got back i think we are rushing things like this is my second day back and im already in hospital. I think we should wait a bit before we go into a relationship or anything like that. I think i hurt him because he seems a lot more sad now.

Austin: i guess your right, you did only just get back. I just want you, maybe in a while maybe? Ally: ill think about it

Austin: we should write a song

Ally: you should try write one while im in hospital

Austin: ally you know i cant write songs

Ally: just have ago come on.

Austin: alright ill try

He gets a text and he looks quite shocked

Austin: i have to go cya

Ally: alright cya austin

ran out of the room really fast, it must of been something really important, god im really tied better go to sleep.

*dream*

Austin: ally i love you

Ally: austin i...

Austin: shhhh just listen to the song i wrote you

I was sitting in a white room with austin and i didnt know what was going on he just said he loved me. Austin starts playing the piano it sounds like a love song.

austin singing*

I dont want to be famous

I dont wanna be

If i cant be with you

*wakes up*

Well that was a weird dream 1 austin told me he loves me and 2 he actually wrote a song but it was a love song, im so hungry but im still in hospital though.

*20 minutes*

Okay so im dressed, fed and done everything now im officially bored, i wonder if any of my friends are gonna come, probably not. OH MY GOD! Its Austin birthday today, crap.

*Trish walks in*

Trish: so third day back and your in hospital so what exactly happened

Ally: im not exactly sure all I know is that Austin and I were on a date and cassidy was there and I got hit over the head with a medal pole

Trish: my guess is cassidy was your waiter and she saw you and Austin on the date got jealous since she likes Austin and hit you with a medal pole

Ally: oh and me Austin kissed

Trish: so im guessing now that... WAIT YOU AND AUSTIN KISSED WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!

Ally: um kinda was in a coma

Trish: oh right The doctor walks out with some test results

Doctor: ally the results are good you are free to leave today

Ally: really? I thought I had to leave in a few days

Doctor: no, that was guessing but your all good so you may leave

Ally: alright

The doctor walks out so i stand up and pack, trish offers to drive me home.

*20 minutes later*

I walk in my door and nobody is home, I find a note in he kitchen saying " ally I had to go to a convention be home in 4 days, love dad " alright so im home alone for 4 days yay. I might as well call up and wish austin a happy birthday.

*rings 3 times than goes to voice mail*

*BANG BANG BANG*

Ally: hold on

*BANG BANG BANG BANG *

Ally: HOLY CRAP, calm down im coming

I open the door and austin comes in running and hugs me, i think he is crying, why would he be crying, i let go.

Ally: why are you crying

Austin: well 1 my parents arent home and theres blood on the floor and 2 i went to hospital you werent there and neither were my parents and i thought you... Left

Ally: why would i leave i have no reason to and i only just got back and we need to find your parents

Austin: i have no clue where they are though and there is nothing that helps

Ally: maybe they have gone to the other hospital Austin: maybe I close the door and call up the other hospital,

luckily they were there mike moon austins dad cut his finger open making austins birthday cake.

Ally: austin why did you cry when you i though i left?

Austin: i couldnt handle loosing you again, but i was mainly crying about the blood.

Ally: one more question, why did you have to leave the hospital yesterday?

Austin: well the reason you were in hospital is because cassidy hit you over the metal pole because weeee

Ally: kissed.?

Austin: yeah, and she texted saying we need to talk so when i got there she threatened me that if i kiss you again she will hurt you

Ally: wow, thats just weird

Austin: but ally i want to be with you

Ally: austin we already talked about this, i only just got back

Austin: but please one chance

Ally: no

His phone went off and he read it again shocked. What is going on with this

Austin: now or never

Ally: your really gonna do that?

Austin: positive, if we dont now im done being friends with you

Ally: what the hell, just because i wont date you. Your gonna be a dickhead and hate me

I swear there is a tear in his eye but i cant tell

Austin: pretty much

Ally: get out of my house. Im not being your friend anymore this is to messed up your playing with my emotions and you know i like you.

Austin: o...k

Now he is starting to cry what the hell, he walks out of my house and slams the door, im gonna call trish about this it isnt right.

*next day *

*Austin's pov *

Im walking through the streets now I'm so upset I cant believe Cassidy is doing this to me, shes making me pretend to hate the person which i love just so she wont hurt her. I wish i could go back in there and tell ally whats going on but i cant, i feel like theres someone following me. I turn around and someone slams there lips up against mine, it taste disgusting and than i hear a picture being taken. Whats going on, i push the person away and turns out it was Cassidy great...

Cassidy: hey austy

Austin: what do you want

Cassidy: just letting you know that if you tell ally what i texted you last night ill send her this picture

She holds her phone out and its the picture of us kissing oh great. So now she has something to use against me

Austin: why are you doing this, ally done nothing to you

Cassidy looked down it almost seemed like she was about to cry

Cassidy: *whispering* yes she did

Austin: what did she do

Cassidy: come sit down ill tell you

We walk over to a bench seat and sit down she seems really sad, whats happening i dont know

Cassidy: when ally use to live down here, before you two use to be best friends you had another best friend. Do you remember her?

Austin: i know who you talking about i just cant remember who they were

Cassidy: well when you and ally started hanging that girl started getting left out and you two left her out and started to ditch her and forgot about her, ally know it to she just never had a best friend like you and she felt like you were the only one who understood her but that girl also had a hard life her mum and dad were drugos and they never told her they loved her they use to beat her up and you were the only one there for her until ally came in, when you left her she had nobody and it got worse

Austin: and what was the girls name

Cassidy: austin it was me! I cant believe you dont remember after all we went through together Austin: cassidy I'm so sorry

Cassidy: its a little to late look at me, I'm a mess. I dont think I'm perfect, beautiful, nice, funny i think I'm the biggest mess i act all perky and bitchy to hide it, I'm really a nerd austin and I'm not that different from ally trust me i have a lot in common with her

Austin: i cant believe i didn't remember

Cassidy: just forget it

After that she stood up and ran off crying i had to chase her but i was still in shock after what just happened i cant believe i didnt remember she use to be the one of the best things that happened in my life apart from ally

I have to fix this


	4. you lies dont stop

Allys p.o.v

Im still in shock after what happened, i cant believe austin would just walk out on me like that, who does that? Especially your best friend and crush who apparently likes you back. I know something was up no one does that, i kinda remember what happened on mine and Austin's date. It could have been Cassidy who threatened him or something but what she threaten him with? I talked to Trish yesterday after austin left she said she would talk to him today although i haven't got a response from her yet. Maybe i should call him.

*calling austin*

Austin: hello

Ally: hey austin

Austin: oh my god ally i thoughts you hated me

Ally: why would i?

Austin: because of what happened yesterday

Ally: yeah, what was up with you

Austin: yeah cassidy threatened me if i dated you she would hurt you again, and i didn't want to be best friends if i know i could never be your boyfriend in the future so I thought if i said date me now or never you would end up saying no and not liking me buti couldnt handle pretending to dislike you so yeah

Ally: wow caissidys a

Austin: bitch i know

Ally: why would she do that

Austin: i dont know, but turns out she use to be my best friend before you. And you replaced her Ally: what are you talking about?

Austin: cassidy? She use to be my best friend before you?.

Ally: no? That was brooke, and she started bully me so you started hated her but she moved away. Austin: that was cassidy?

Ally: austin. It was brooke go into that old photo book you have and im telling its brooke

austins p.o.v

I walked over and got my old photo album, i looked through it until i found my childhood photos. Well ally was right Cassidy wasn't my old best friend, brooke was. But why would Cassidy say that does she want me to feel bad for her or something and I actually gave her sympathy. She is the biggest lier. But how did cassidy find out about this, she didnt even know brooke.

Austin: ally, you were right it was brooke

Ally: told you so

Austin: she seemed so convincing though

Ally: well why were you even talking to her anyway

I cant tell her whats going on, cassidy will find out and send her the picture of cassidy trying to eat my face.

Austin: long story

Ally: alright, what are you doing today

Austin: nothing

Ally: you should come around and visit, my dad isn't home, he is at some convention thing

Austin: could i stay the night, I'm trying to avoid my family. If they find out your back they will go crazy

Ally: if you want to, I got a new horror movie and i really dont want to waych it by myself.

Austin: whats the movie called

Ally: umm the conjuring

Austin: aww yeah, my friend went to watch it at the movies and said it was really scary

Ally: great

Austin: haha dont worry ally ill be there

Ally: well get your ass here now

Austin: alright ill be over in about 30 minutes

Ally: okay, cya than

Austin: bye

30 minutes later

I arrived at ally's house and went and knocked on her door, she let me in and we went and had something to eat and than sat down and watched the conjuring. We sat on the lounge. She must be really scared because she is right next to me laying on my chest hiding under the blankets. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

Austin: ally are you okay haha

Ally: oh its just a little scary

Austin: if it was only a little scary you probably wouldn't be laying on my chest instead of the other side of the lounge where you were before

Ally: fine I'm about to shit myself

Austin: woah please dont

Ally: oh shut up

Allys p.o.v

I kinda like this, me and austin watching a movie nothing happening. Oh just a part from me hugging him because I'm so scared.

Ally: austin?

Austin: yes Ally: can we please turn the movie the off

Austin: fine, what do you want to do now

Ally: well we haven't talked about music in a while

Austin: actually i wrote a song the other night, want to hear it?

Ally: sure

We made our way up to the music room, it always has been my favourite room, i sat on the seat next to austin and he started playing

*austin singing*

I dont want to be famous

I dont wanna be If i cant be with you

Oh my god

Everything i eats tasteless

Everything i see dont compare to you

Paris, Monaco and Vegas,

I'd rather stay with you If I had to choose

Baby you're the greatest,

And I got everything to lose,

And I just want to be with you

And I can't ever get enough!

Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,

If I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks

If I can't be with you!

And, No Oscar, No Grammy, No mansion in Miami

The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,

If I can't be with you!

I could sail around the whole world

But I still won't find a place,

As beautiful as you girl! And really

who's got time to waste?

I can't even see a future,

Without you in it, the colors start to fade,

Any way I'm gonna lose you,

And nobody in the world could ever take your place!

You're the kind I can't replace!

And I can't ever get enough!

Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,

If I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks

If I can't be with you!

And, No Oscar, No Grammy, No mansion in Miami

The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,

If I can't be with you!

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,

If I can't be with you!

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,

If I can't be with you!

If I can't be with you!

Oh if I can't be with you!

If I can't be with you!

Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!

If I can't be with you!

And, No Oscar, No Grammy, No mansion in Miami

The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue

If I can't be with you!

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,

If I can't be with you!

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,

If I can't be with you!

With You

Austin: so what do you think

Ally: it was great, but would you think im crazy if i had a dream about you singing this to me when i was in hospital

Austin: yes i would

Ally: well i guess im crazy than

Austin: yeah crazy about me

Ally: really? Shut up. Is this song about anyone

Austin: yes, let me see the girl i like and she is really close to be literally and yeah its about you Ally: ...


End file.
